The Odd Parings: Himmel
by Broken.Hell
Summary: Second in the odd pairings series. Switzerland/Fem!Romania. She was as close to heaven with him as she ever could be


A/N: Here is the next installment of the odd pairings series! I got such lovely reviews, so thank you! I do so hope you enjoy this!

* * *

odd/crack pairing: Switzerland/Fem!Romania

Rating: T (what? Switzy is trigger happy, of course it's going to be T!)

Summary: she was as close to himmel as she could be...

* * *

Himmel...

~Switzerland~

I woke up with a strong head ache. I tried to remember what happened last night. I know that France had some how dragged me and many other nations out to a club and there was heavy drinking. And I for sure know that Lily had been safe at home.

I heard rustling next to me. Someone was next to me. I turned over to see who it might be, thinking it might be Lily who had a nightmare. I turned over and saw a girl, but it sure as hell was not Lily.

The girl had long amber colored hair and had a tiny little hat on her hair, how that stayed on I do not know. I looked down on myself checking to see if I still had my clothes on.

I felt a blush creep on my cheeks...only my boxers were on. I looked over at the girl and notices she had on a spaghetti strapped under shirt on. So atleast things didn't get to far.

I looked around and noticed we weren't in my home but what seemed like an old castle.

I heard more rustling from the girl. I turned and she was waking up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Huh?...oh hey switzy...you're up. Want some breakfast?" She asked getting up. I blushed harder...she wasn't wearing pants or a skirt or whatever it was that girls wore to sleep.

"umm...shouldn't you put some pants on?" I asked not looking at her, the blush still evident on my cheeks.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me. Would you like some medicine for that head ache I am sure you have?" She asked.

"Yes, please...uh...I'm so sorry but I seemed to have forgotten your name." I said nervously. I knew this was rude and I did not want to hurt her feelings.

I looked up at her, she seemed a bit hurt for a second but it was gone the next, replaced by a care free smile that showed canines that were a bit longer than usual.

"Of course you don't. That head ache is probably affecting your memory. The name is Romania, But you may call me Himmel." She said, "Here let me get you something for your head ache." She said and went out with a skirt on (thank god).

I looked around and saw my clothes were scattered about the room. I decided I might as well put on my clothes before she got back. The room itself was quite messy, but most of the mess was clothes and some flowers that seemed to be thrown on the floor.

When I was done I sat down and tried to remember what happened last night.

***Flashback***

I was forced to come to a club with the other nations, how I am not quite sure myself. I just sat at the bar with Germany, who was chugging beer like it was water.

"Ohohohoho! Oh Switzy looke at this beauty that Feli just introduced to me!" France said bring a girl into view. France had his arm wrapped around her and she seemed quite annoyed by it.

"Hello, I am Romania. It is nice to meet you." She said getting France's arm off her and taking a seat next to me.

"Switzerland." I muttered and took a drink from my beer.

"A beer please." She said to the bar tender, who just nodded and checked her out. Disgusting he has no manners at all.

"I don't see you around. Why?" I asked downing the rest of the beer.

"Um...I tend to creep people out so it just seems better to stay away. But I always get notes from Germany so it's fine." She said with a rather cheery smile showing rather long canines.

"Why?" I asked getting another beer.

"Oh, you see they tend to believe rumors about me being a vampire. It creeps people out and my teeht certainly do not help the cause." She said drinking her own beer.

***End flashback***

After that things just seem to be a blurry mess. Romania decided to walk into the room with two trays of food, one which included a bottle of pills and a glass of water.

"Here you go Switzerland." She said sitting next to me on the bed.

"Thank you..."I muttered.  
"Your welcome." She said and started eating her food. I noticed her eyes were a shade darker than her hair and had a rim of red around them.

We ate with little talking. The two of us just stayed silent most of the time.

"Listen, I should get going. Lily is probably worried about me." I said putting the tray on the night stand.

"Oh..." She said a bit disappointed, "Let me show you out then."

I followed her out through the castle. It seemed to be quite large but was easy enough to navigate.

"Take care." She said and opened the door.

"You too, will I see you at the next meeting?" I asked.

"Of course! I promised Feli I would try and come. It's next Friday right?" She asked.

"Yes, it is." I said and walked out waving at her. She waved back and closed the door.

I walked home, which suprised me to be quite shorter than I anticipated.

* * *

~Friday~

~Romania~

I was in the car with my driver heading to the meeting which was held at Germany's place, thank god cause I did not want to travel far.

I made sure that my clothes were in order. My dark blue knee length skirt was nice and tidy along with my white dress shirt and dark blue blazer. My hat still on my head with it's cute ribbon.

"Ms. Himmel we are here." My driver said.

"Thank you." I said and walked out of the car and into the building.

I got stares from passing nations. Most looking and whispering about who I may be.

I walked into the meeting a little early. Germany stood in the front getting his presentations ready. Italy eas taking a nap. I looked around for Switzy and found him with who I assume is Lily. I walked over to him fighting off the nervous butterflies I got.

"Hello Switzerland." I said when I was next to him.

"Oh hello Romania." He said to me, his eyes surveyed me, but I was not sure whether he was checking me out or looking for any possible weapons.

"Hello miss. I am Lily." Said Lily nodding her head in a small bow.

"Hello Lily. I am Romania but you may call me Himmel." I said.

"Okay Miss. Himmel." She said with the cutes smile.

"Awe! You are so cute! Switzy why didn't you tell me she was so cute!" I said.

Switzy just grumbled and blushed not looking me in the eyes.  
"Alright people meeting is beginging get ion your assigned seats and let us start." Germany said. I looked around and found my seat between Austria and England. I sat down and noticed a little green bunny on England's shoulder.

"Awe! Cute!" I said petting the bunny while taking my seat.

"You can see Mint bunny?" England asked.4

"Of course! She's so cute!" I said.

That started our long chat of magic. Which led to France interupting us. Which of course led to a fight which America got involved in. Which in the end got us yelled at by Germany...meeting are fun aren't they!

"Alright time for a break!" Germany yelled while rubbing his temples...the poor man...

I was on my way to talk to Switzerland when England stopped and asked if I had any books on ancient curses.

"Of course! If you want I will bring it to the next meeting." I suggested.  
"That would be lovely thank you Romania!" He said and headed off in the opposite direction. I stopped when I saw Switzerland and Lily. Switzy seemed to be saying something and he seemed angry. I took a few steps closer to hear.

"Of course not Lily! Don't be absurd there is no way I would like Romania! She is barely even a friend and I harbor no feelings for her. She is idiotic and...and..." He said.

"Switzy..." I said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Romania...I didn't- I" He started but it was too late I was running.

I ran to my car. Even if my driver wasn't in it I was getting out of here. I started the car and drove home. Tears streaming down m face. I didn't care, I was speeding to my house and made it their in record time.

"That damn bastard...I actually thought he was my friend...I atually liked him." I muttered into my pillow. How could I be so stupid.

I just laid in my bed crying my eyes out.

~The next meeting~

~Switzerland~

I was pathetic. I was kidding myself, I did have feelings for her. I just wanted to deny it. I didn't want to get heart broken again but I broke her instead. How could I be so cruel...

I sat here next to Lily at the next meeting. I hoped she would come. But it was late in the evening. I doubted she would come.

The door opend and there she was. Her eyes were a bit puffy and she held a book to her chest.

"I'm sorry for interupting. I just have to give this to England." She said and walked over to England and handed him the book. She turned and looked me in the eye for a second and and ran out the door.

"Well, go after her bruder!" Lily said.

I listened and ran after her. I wasn't letting her go a second time.

"Himmel!" I yelled to her as she got out the door. She stood still and fell to the floor looking away from me and up at the stars.

I walked up behind her.

"You know my name is german for heaven. I got to pick it out myself...I was so happy that day. I chose that name because I wanted to peace and happiness...I wanted Himmel...Switzerland...why? I was so happy and at peace for once. I thought I was as close to Himmel as I could be." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things. I do like- no I love you. I just hope you can forigive me." I said.

She turned to me with her bright smile, which I have only dreamt of seeing agian.

"Of course. I love you too." She said and hugged me.

I held her close and kissed her with all the passion I could muster...

It was cut short by the cheering. I felt a blush creep on my cheeks as we turned and saw the other nations with tissues and cheering us on.

"Shut it! Or I'll beat you with my peace prize!" I yelled blushing madly.

"Come on Switzy let's go back to my place. Maybe we can redo what we did a couple weeks ago." Himmel said.

"I have been meaning to find out what exactly happend that night." I whispered into her ear as we got into her car and headed to the castle.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this my darlings. Sorry for the spelling mistakes. I was in a rush! Please be on the look out for the next int he odd pairings series!

Disclaimer: I do not own!


End file.
